


The Irregulars' Christmas Eve Present Exchange

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Gen, Gift Giving, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the streetsWere little Irregulars just coming to meet.





	The Irregulars' Christmas Eve Present Exchange

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the streets

Were little Irregulars just coming to meet. 

They carried their parcels in cold little hands, 

Humbly wrapped, in paper quite bland. 

 

Together they met in the dark avenue, 

As the brisk wind blew and chilled them right through. 

They shivered and shook, but not one would change 

The Irregulars' Christmas Eve Present Exchange . 

 

Wiggins went first, as leader of the pack. 

He withdrew his present from behind his back. 

"I know it's just small," he said with a smile, 

"But I think this one will be worth your while." 

 

He handed it to Thomas, who took it with glee, 

Unwrapped the paper, folded it carefully, 

And took out the present: a pair of gloves, 

Paired neatly together like two turtledoves. 

 

"Thank you!" cried Thomas, "It's just what I need!" 

"And in blue, the very colour I fancied!" 

"What about your present?" said Charlie the Ox. 

So Thomas drew out a bulging black box. 

 

"I got this for Jamie," Thomas confided. 

"He wanted some flowers, but hadn't decided

What colour he wanted, so I took them all. 

One of each, from the park in front of the hall." 

 

That present put aside, for when Jamie returned, 

They shared out more presents, each one hard earned. 

For this was the Irregulars' biggest delight, 

Sharing their presents on this late winter's night. 

 

Finally, each gift had been shared,

Enough for each child to know someone else cared. 

It was cold and dark, that Christmas Eve night, 

But in the warmth of their friends, they could all feel the light.


End file.
